In the field of microwave oven, new distinct configuration of automatic drawer type is emerging of late, for which this invention is intended for a further improvement.
Up to now, the engineers in charge of drawer type microwave oven anticipated implementing practices of manual drawer operation.
To name an example, if the automatic operation of the drawer is allowed to stop flat and hard at the end of opening operation, it might jerk the soup plate or topple the beverage mug to cause spillage to the disappointment of the customer.
This invention is intended to minimize the disappointment in this respect.